Warped Digital Reality
by Rocker-Starlight
Summary: Having finally been found, how well does the newest digidestined cope with the experienced group?
1. Chapter 1 Learning the ropes

_Welcome and salutations, all you digi-fans!I'm glad you decided to read my fic I wrote. I know, your wondering where the story is. But as I continued writing, I noticed things I had altered in the base SL of the show. So I am writing this so points can be clarified, instead of people either flaming me for things that should or should not be able to be done happening, or for timeline alterations. Anyway, on to the explinations!!_

Toy Agumon~umm... Rocker?

__

Yea?

Toy Agumon~Well... We kinda forgot where you put the file.....

__

::blinks:: You mean, you lost the entire file for the stories intro and explinations?

Toy Agumon~Yea....

__

::sighs:: Alright. Ladies and Gentleman, were experiencing slight difficulties, so bare with, as I attempt to explain everything off the top of my head....

****

*BACKGROUND*

1)During the world-tour, the digimon did not get as publicly seen as the shows gives us. The digidetined of the world were able to keep sightings down to a minimal, and those who did see, were dismissed as seeing things. 

2)The battle with MaloMyotismon was as epic as it was seen, but once again, assumed to be mass hystaria, since it happened at night, in the real world. There for, digidestined, families of those who knew, and a few select people knew what happened.

3)This is the primary change in the BG technically, for the story, from the ending of 02. There is no 'Digimon across the world' deal. Basically, after the battle with MaloMyotismon, the digidestined still protect the world, knowing that although they have faced invincible odds before, and defeated them, evil could still come about and try things. 

****

*AUTHOR PLOT LINE NOTES*

1) There is a Toy Agumon in this story. _::shakes head at the grinning Toy Agumon muse, behind him:: _ Anyway, he does not have the appearance of the traditional ones. The normal looks like he was built out of legos, and is multicolored for the vaccine version, and pure grey for the virus version. The one used in this story will be a virus type, but the description is different. for now at least, this Toy Agumon looks like a normal Agumon, save he has grey skin, with a plastic-like feel to it, and purple eyes. I havn't decided if I will make him a unique version, or not, but this is how the one in this story will be described. If you want to know more, I'll show you the site to go to at the end of this. 

2) There will be scene's with Gatomon using Nefertimon and Angewomon during this fic. Yes, I have an explination for this. Gatomon, at the end of 02, regained her tail ring, thus allowing her limited uses of Angewomon, but making it so she could not use the digimental or jogress with Hawkmon anymore. However, the digidestined discovered, if she removes her tail ring, which she will normally give it to Hikari when she does, she regains the ability to do both. There for, I will not write in everytime the ring is passed on, but if she is not jogressing or using the armor, she has it on.

3)This story is set 3 years after the end of 02. The original digidestined are starting college or been in it a year or so, being about 18 average years (my apologies, but I am not going to attempt to list all the ages, just add 3 to the age they were in 02, or figure 18, Jou 19, Izzy and Mimi (i think) 17. The 02 team is about 15 in ages now. Iori is 12/13 (I always have trouble remembering his exact age, but for now, it is not a major problem). The new children will be entering high school, or getting close. 

4)Finally, I will be using an variety of Japanese and English for this. Most names will be Japanese, but their English dub name will be a sort of nickname (ex. Hikari ~ Kari) that kind of thing. The one digidestined who will not have his dub name be a nickname, is Jyou. For the obvious reason.

5)Digidestined are called this, or called Chosen. Japanese names will be used for digimon, unless the dub makes more sense to use.

__

Alright I think I covered everything.....

Toy Agumon~Good Job! ^_^

__

Yea, no thanks to my lovely small little muse, who lost my original file!! ::gives an evil glare::

Toy Agumon~Hey! Is it my fault your computer has folders upon folders, and it is hard shifting through them all?

__

::grumbles:: stupid muses.... can't argue when their right.... Anyway, folks, enjoy the story!!

Toy Agumon~Wait, you forgot the disclaimer!!

__

Oh crap! ::starts to fade out:: Idon'towndigimon!! ::and black:: wheww......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young man sat at his computer, quietly typing away, as he went through the sign in process to his Internet connection. '_Why is it, this takes forever to login... I swear, I just need to get a freakin cable modem....' _He reclined in his chair, brushing the shoulder length brown hair out of his auburn eyes. Tonight, was his night to relax, just sitting in a T-shirt and his shorts, and nothing else, his grey/black flannel tossed over the back of his chair. He smiled softly, watching the computer login and grabbed the mouse, about to turn his Instant Messenger program on, when his computer seemed to freeze on him. "Oh, Bloody thing, don't do this to me tonight.... I know you need an overhaul, but this is getting ridiculous." He clicked his mouse a couple times, before sighing in resignation about his comp seeming to 'die' on him. As his fingers went to his the ALT/CTRL/DLT keys, all at the same time, the screen suddenly shone brightly, actually blinding him for a moment. "What the....!?" HE was cut off, as he felt himself being pulled into the computer, trying to grab at his chair to stop himself, and only succeeding in grabbing a hold of his flannel, to take with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Koushiro Izumi was sitting at his computer, relaxing, when he noticed a familiar blip going off on the corner of his screen. Clicking on it, a map appeared of the digital world, with a small text reading "Unknown digivice detected entering the Digital World." Izzy tried to track where it would be at, before it was totally in, but the alarm had gone off too late, only allowing him to narrow the area the new Digidestined to be in, to be somewhere in the Western section of Folder. "Better tell the new guys. They can check this out, better then the rest of us." Turning his E-mail on, he quickly typed a to the point message out, sending it to 6 of the new Digidestined, hoping they got there in time, before this new kid was overwhelmed or something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Groaning, he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He blinked a moment, looking in his hand, to see his flannel was still tight in his grip, none the worse for wear, after that odd trip. _'Hmm, interesting...' _He lowered his arm, as he sat up, looking around at his surroundings. This definitely was not his room in his basement. That was a small basement, with a queen size bed, computer, and barely enough room for everything else he owned. This, was a tropical paradise, so to speak. He stood up, looking at the beautiful foliage, as he slipped his flannel on over his T-shirt. It didn't seem too cold or hot, so this would be the easiest way to keep track of it, in his opinion. He walked to a tree, touching the bark noticing there was something odd about it, but nothing he could place in words. Just a general feeling that it wasn't as natural as the ones around his home. 

_'Perhaps, I feel asleep, and this is all a really fuzzed up dream?' _He smiled softly, jumping up in the air a couple times, trying to fly, without much success. He huffed, and rubbed the back of his head, looking around again. _'OK, definitely not a dream..... Flying is never a problem in my dreams...' _

Out of nowhere, a beeping noise cam from his side. He jumped, looking at the waist band of his shorts, finding a small digital device, sort of rounded, like one of those Neo-pets, that was slightly larger then the palm of your hand, and was rounded to fit well. It was a purple shade, with light purple trimming, and a small box screen near the top. The beeping coming from it was in time with a small blip on the screen near the center. Out of nowhere, once again, he felt a weight on his shoulders, pushing him flat on the ground.

"Eric!!!" The thing on his back yelled happily. Whatever it was, it was pulling his hair, sitting on him like this, and seemed genuinely happy, so that boded well. When it finally got off his back, making all kind of happy noises, he could have assumed right then, he had somehow gone instantly insane, to be seeing something like this. In front of him, stood a small Tyrannosaurs Rex, about the height of his thighs, since he stood five foot and eleven inches tall. It had a dull gray shade too it, and had bright purple eyes on the sides of it's head, showing a bright glimmer of intelligence. It's tail wagger slowly behind it, as it appeared to be doing the equivalent of smiling at him, when another sudden realization hit him. _'Pulling my hair?'_

Reaching behind him, he felt at the back of his head, feeling his hair, which felt smoother then normal, down, going farther down his back then his hand could stretch at this angle. He turned his head slightly, seeing his hair now came down to his lower back, and was stark white, having no color whatsoever in it anymore. As he was about to wonder how he had suddenly come across a hair growth, the young voice of the mini-dino brought him back to earth, so to speak.

"Wow, Eric, I've been waiting for you, for a long time." Eric blinked again. This little guy knew him? The voice was definitely male, but also young, like a 13 year old or something. "Where have you been, I've been waiting forever!" The small dino walked closer again, smiling, in it's way, as Eric gave his best confused look, since it was absolutely genuine right now. 

"Me? You've been waiting for me?" The small Rex nodded. _'wow.... Wonder how long, hope it hasn't been since I was born or something, like in the anime's.... Waiting 16 years doesn't exactly sound like the best time....' _"Well, who are you, and why have you been waiting for me, little guy?"

"Me? I'm ToyAgumon, at your service." He gave a small bow, his claw moving in front of him in proper fashion. "And don't you know? Your Chosen! A Digidestined, bonded to me, and here to help keep both our worlds safe. Your world, and the Digi-world." It grinned again, thinking it was the simplest thing in the world.

Eric, however, did not agree, with his digital partner. "Chosen? Protect the world? OK, great, I went insane, and put myself in an anime wonderland.... Pretty soon, dancing girls will come out and probably shower me with lemonade..." He chuckled to himself, starting to laugh when he looked at ToyAgumon's face, showing the same confusion he had shown a few minutes ago. As he finally calmed down, he smiled at the small Tyrannosaurs, and extended his hand. "Well, as you seem to know, my names Eric. Nice to meet you partner." This seemed to make ToyAgumon really happy, although he extended his hand into the air blankly, not having a clue what to do, but happy to hear his partner was already willing to be with him. The teen took the Digimon's hand, shaking it, and smiling, when the Digimon understood and shook back.

Looking around, Eric rubbed his stomach, remembering he had not eaten yet, before he had been pulled into this fantasy world he was in. "Hey, ToyAgumon, you know where we can find some fruit or something to eat? I'm starving." ToyAgumon smiled with a big tooth grin, and nodded. "Yea!! I know where some great fruit is, follow me!" Helping his partner up, the rookie Digimon ran off down the trail, followed by his partner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TK yawned softly, stifling it with his hand, as he waited. Being woken up by the emergency e-mail from Izzy, he had gotten dressed, and thrown his hat on, grabbing Patamon, and entering the digital world, before anyone else had yet. Sitting next to a tree, near the Digi-Port, he waited, making sure to stay awake, but letting his partner sleep for now. If they ran into trouble today, he would need it later.

A few minutes later, the Digi-Port opened again, showing Kari in her pink shorts and shirt, her camera around her neck, and Gatomon in her arms. She smiled warmly at TK, and walked over to him, as he stood up.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." She teased, knowing how he felt, but better at covering it. "Yolie and Cody are going to check the Eastern side of area Izzy gave us. And Davis e-mailed me, saying he and Ken would split the Northern and Southern parts between them. So that leaves us together for the Western side." She smiled, glad to be alone with her best friend for once, just the two of them.

TK smiled, for the same reason, besides not seeing Davis flirt with Kari badly, and getting on his nerves. "Yep, together again." He winked, before nudging Patamon, who made a small squeaking noise as he woke up, causing Gatomon to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully. "Rise and shine, Patamon, we need to go."

The three of them quickly explained the situation, getting a quick nod of 'lets go' from the winged Digimon. He landed on the ground, Gatomon jumping next to them, as their respective partners activated their digimentals, evolving them into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Climbing onto their partners backs, they each took flight, spreading a little apart, to cover more ground, but staying within good eye sight, for more then one reason.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eric munched happily on the apple-like fruit, watching his partner eat about three at a time, out of a small pile on the ground, they had made. _'Guess I should be thankful we are NOT home.... I couldn't afford the little guy...' _Chuckling at the thought of his aunt and uncle's reactions to him bringing a chibi-tyrano home, he finished the fruit, feeling well full now. Sitting back, he continued listening to the Digimon eat loudly, as he looked at the sky, thinking about his current predicament.

While finding food, ToyAgumon had tried telling him everything he could, to his inquiries, wanting to help his partner get on his feet fast, so he wouldn't have too much trouble. From what he got of it, He was a Chosen, a Digidestined, who was bonded to a Digimon, the name for the creatures of this world, like ToyAgumon, and was meant to help save both worlds, and keep them safe. How he was supposed to save the world when everything was still a mystery? Of course, so was the device he had since he had gotten here, the only thing his partner knew about it was that it was a digivice. Otherwise, aside from knowing it was important in someway, they were both clueless. 

"Hey ToyAgu, you know if there is anyone else like me around? Or anyone, for that matter. I mean, I haven't seen anyone else, aside from you, since I got here." ToyAgumon looked up, with a full mouth, swallowing it all, before trying to talk. "Well, there is the city of Driver, about a day away from here. I stopped there before coming here, feeling you near. That would be the best place to look, since I haven't seen humans before either. I just hope we don't run into any evil Digimon, on the way...."

As if on cue, a sharp scream cut through the spot the Chosen and Digimon has been resting in, coming through the woods. Definitely a female's voice, both of them jumped to their feet, running quickly towards the source. Following after the scream, came an unearthly noise, a mixture of a roar and shrill scream. As they ran a bit more, they finally had something come into view, and almost wish they hadn't.

Next to a tree, was a small Digimon, with two purpleish-blue almost flower-like hands, a stem coming out of each one. It's head had a red top on it, shaped like flower petals laying flat, and petals around it's neck matching the 'hair' petals. It's body was a green, with a small lizard-like tail, and green root feet. It seemed to be cowering, but from what, wasn't visible yet, from the tree line. 

As the pair came closer, it finally came into view. A large, preying mantis like creature, easily the height of one of the trees was walking towards the small plantlike Digimon. Eric had already decided they had to be Digimon, creatures like that didn't exist on earth. It has a large mouth, with sharp teeth in it, along with red markings on it's head. It had three insectiod wings on it's back, laying flat since it wasn't flying, and was walking on two pairs of legs, with it's insect butt dragging behind it. The scariest part, though, was the large, sickle hands it had, both obviously sharp from the foliage it was chopping through to reach the smaller Digimon.

"It's a Snimon and a Floramon," Eric turned suddenly, as they both came to a stop close by, as his new friend spoke up. "What did you say, ToyAgu?" "The larger Digimon is a Snimon, a preying mantic Digimon of the Adult level. The one by the tree is a Floramon, a Child level Digimon of the plant variety." Eric turned back around again, seeing the Snimon raise it's sickle hands into the air. "Eric, it's going to attack her!"

Not even thinking, He quickly started sprinting. Over the beating of his heart from the run, he barely heard the insect's voice yell out, "Shadow Sickle!" He bent over, as the Floramon looked from the insect to him, in the split second before Eric grabbed her, holding her in his arms, as he felt an explosion knock him off his feet. He rolled, keeping the small plant Digimon safe, before finally raising back to his knees, seeing the tree she had been cowering by not split down the center, along with part of the ground beneath it.

Blinking a moment, as the realization set in, he felt a tug at his flannel. He looked down, to see the small Floramon pointing to the back to the Snimon, which had found where it's prey had went, and was now resuming the chance. Cursing under his breath, Eric stood up, holding the Plant girl to his chest, about to bolt, when he say a small fireball hit the Snimon in the side of the head. The Snimon didn't seem to notice until two more hit it again. This time it turned around, along with the Chosen, to see ToyAgumon standing in an opening, his mouth partially open, with small flames flickering out of it. Suddenly, the young Digimon opened his mouth wide, another small fireball flying at the Snimon as he yelled "Toy Flame!"

The Snimon blocked the fireball this time, with one sickle, before turning to the new prey, the one that actually fought back. The Insect Digimon raised it's hands, as ToyAgumon fired another toy flame, but even Eric knew he couldn't just stand and take the attack the Snimon had just done. ToyAgumon was on the same level with the Floramon in his arms. But he held his ground, firing his Toy Flame over and over, as the Snimon prepared it's attack again.

"ToyAgumon!" Eric began running forward, hoping to get his partner's attention and make him move. But suddenly, a flash of light came from his side, radiating from the screen of the digivice. He reached down with one hand, as both he and the Floramon looked at the strange device in his hand, wondering what was going on. Just as suddenly, they saw another flash of light, this time from where ToyAgumon was standing, as a sphere of light surrounded him.

"ToyAgumon evolve to...... Deltamon!" the sphere exploded out, as a large blue dinosaur emerged from it, standing easily taller then the Snimon. It's stomach was white, in contrast to the blue skin over it's body, with three circles in a triangle pattern with a line beneath them on his stomach. It still stood on his legs, which now had much larger claws on his toes, but had two tails, both blue half way down, but one ending with metal plating over it, and the other seeming to just finish with bones over it. But the thing that made Eric gasp, was the sight of three dinosaur heads, one blue on it's neck, a metal dino head on the right head, and a skull for the left. As the Chosen and plant Digimon sat in awe, the large Digimon brought all it's heads back, letting a fierce roar from each mouth. It then slowly lowered them evenly, all six eyes leveling on the Snimon, who was just bringing it's arms down quickly in attack.

"Shadow Sickle!" It brought it's blade like arms down and together, an energy beam shaped like the sickles firing from the hands, at the new Digimon, Deltamon. Deltamon, though, simply spun his body quickly, it's two tails smashing into the blast from the side, dissipating it. As it faced the insect again, Deltamon barely had time to bring it's arms up in defense, against the offensive attack of the Snimon. As the sickle-hands came down, Deltamon brought it's mouth-hands up, grabbing each blade in a mouth. For a moment, the two Digimon stood toe to toe, in a test of strength, before the dinosaur Digimon slowly got the advantage, lifting the Snimon off the ground, and throwing it into the air a distance. He held all three mouths open, a ball of energy forming in each one, as the Snimon got it's barring and started flying, quickly turning to return to the fight. As it got half way back from the distance it had been thrown, the balls each shot out of the mouths, aiming to meet a few feet in front of the center head, and then firing a large beam at the insect as Deltamon yelled his attack, "Triplex Force!" The energy beam crashed into the unprepared Snimon, and when the beam had dissipated, it was nowhere to be seen.

Eric stared at the place the large attacking insect had last been, before slowly turning his head to look at Deltamon. _ 'How did he....' _Before his thought finished, Deltamon began to glow once again, shrinking down to the small, gray friendly form of ToyAgumon. Eric blinked, seeing his friend again, and looked down at the Floramon. This time, instead of fear filed eyes greeting his, he was greeted by a sleeping face. He figured she must have fainted during the fight, after ToyAgumon changed. He walked over to where ToyAgumon was, as his partner sat down where he was standing, totally winded.

"OK..." He paused, wanting to not mess this question up. "Simple question, for a complex answer, I know it.... How?" He watched his tired friend closely, wondering what he would do next.

"I evolved. It's called digivolving. It's how a Digimon goes from a baby, to a child, to an Adult, and sometimes, even into a Perfect Digimon." He said the last with a sort of awe in his voice. He had explained the levels of evolution Digimon had. Hatchling, which was fresh from the egg. Then baby, which was the next form up. From there, they evolved into their child form, which was where ToyAgu and the Floramon were at. After that, was becoming an Adult, which that Snimon, and if he was right, Deltamon, were both part of. And for those few Digimon able to survive long enough, and figure out the secret to it, were the ones aloud to evolve into Perfects, who were as much more powerful as compared to an Adult, as an Adult was to a Child. As for anything else, he had said something about legends about Ultimate level Digimon, ones with enough power to do so much destruction, that almost no one could withstand it. 

"So, how did you evolve into an Adult, and why did you go back to a child then?"

"I didn't evolve on my own. I felt your power help me evolve." 

He blinked. _'My power?' _" What do you mean? The digivice activated, when it happened, could that have anything to do with it?" ToyAgumon nodded in response. "So then, when the digivice activates, I can give you the power you need to temporarily evolve into an Adult, in case of trouble then. He thought about it a second, before getting that patented ToyAgu smile and nodding again. "Well, seeing as you seem exhausted and hungry, lets make a camp, find some food, and let this little one sleep for a bit. I want to make sure she's OK, before we leave her." ToyAgumon seemed overjoyed at the thought of food, and nodded quickly at the note about watching the young Floramon, before bounding off, in search of food, leaving his partner to set camp. 

Eric chuckled, before walking more into the woods, and making a small camp fire sight, save the fire itself. He set the Floramon leaning against a tree, before setting rocks around the campfire pile of branches, to make sure the grass didn't catch. He sighed, realizing he would need ToyAgu to start the fire, since he knew next to knowing about wilderness survival, really. He glanced back at the small sleeping Digimon, seeing her shivering, as nighttime was just starting to set in the digital world. He removed his flannel, laying it over her like a blanket easily, thanks to her size, before smiling softly, and setting next to the firepit, staring up at the reddening sky, wondering what his fate was supposed to be, with his new introduction to this new life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

::Sighs in relief:: you know, this chapter only took me one night to write? You know how hard it is to write a chapter in one night, with ims going, plus watching your spelling? Very, I'll tell you what. Anyway, go ahead to chapter two, to gain some insight into this new Digidestined who has shown up on the scene. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble in little Drivertown!

Untitled

Hello!! Well, if your this far, I hope it means your enjoying the story. For those who don't remember from the info chapter in the start, remember, this toy Agumon looks like agumon, but is grey and plastic-like skin. He is not as black as a virus agumon, although he is a virus digimon. Anyaway, enough yammering, on with the story!! Lights, keyboard, Action!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Warped Digital Reality

Chapter 2 ~ Trouble in little Driver-town!

TK yawned deeply as he woke up. He was glad this was sunday morning, and so he didn't have to worry about school. Using a DigiPort, he and Kari had both gone home, writing notes saying they were staying at Yolie and Cody's houses respectively. Yolie and Cody, having searched the eastern side Folder and turning up nothing, had returned to the real world, to keep the alibies going. Ken and Davis were still searching, each having more ground to cover with only one Chosen in each section working. TK and Kari though, had been on a wild digivice hunt, having picked up a signal of an active digivice early evening the night before, but for some reason, it has vanished, after a few minutes of chancing. Instead of chancing getting on a lost goose chance, they both agreed, it would be better to sleep, and get an early start, that way, they would be more rested, and ready for the day of hunting ahead of them.

Next to him, Patamon was still fast asleep, more tired this his human partner, from all the flying he had done last night. TK knew being Pegasusmon was even easier then evolving into Angemon, because of it being from a digimental, but they had gone a long time last night, without a single thing to show for it, aside from a possible digivice alert, that had suddenly cut off. He layed the small digimon on the ground again, putting his hat flat over him as a makeshift blanket. He looked over to Kari, seeing her still sleeping, with Gatomon curled in her arms, about a fourth of a foot away from him, against the same tree. Although this was unfamilier terratory, Kari has said this place felt safe enough for the night, and all three of the rest of the party knew to trust her insticts on things like this. 

He brushed a lock of brown hair from her face, admiring his best friends features a moment, in the morning sun. Over the last year or so, he had been starting to look at Kari in a different light. Not to say, he liked her any less then he had before, actually, quite the contrary. He had begun liking her even more, possibly more then a best friend should. He didn't think she had noticed, because she had never said, nor did he think she felt like he did, for the same reason. So he kept how he felt secret, not wanting to hurt his friendship with her.

As he brushed his hand over her cheek, he froze, as she shifted, his crimson brown eyes slowly opening. She smiled, sleepily at him, a soft blush in her face. His face not betraying his worry, he smiled softly, trying to forget his hand gently touching her cheek. "Good morning Sleepyhead." He joked. she laughed softly, as she lay her digimon down, and sat uop, sitting next to him. 

"Good morning to you too, TK." She smiled softly at him, being more awake already, as she stretched. She looked at her digivice, checking the time, and stood up, yawning softly. "We should find something to eat, so they have energy, for today." TK nodded, understanding what she meant, and glad she didn't say anything. They started to pic fruit from the trees around them, preparing for the Phantom digivice chase they were about to embark on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eric stretched his arms over his head, as the trio walked down the path, finally on an actual path through the woods. He smiled at his partner, who gave his toothy smile back, and then smiled at their other companion, the young Floramon they had rescued, getting a bashful smile and blush from her. He scratched the back of his head, watching her a moment, and then gave ToyAgu a questioning glance about it. But, obviously, he didn't know anymore then he did on the matter, because he gave his third shrug for the day, on the silent question.

The morning had started alright, waking up to the sounds of two Child digimon eating noisely, finding his black tennis shoes next to him, so he wasn't running around barefoot all the time. And then getting a full meal in his stomach before they walked off. The main odd thing, was Floramon's reaction, when he first wokeup....

(flashback)

He stretched, sitting up to the smell of food, his stomach and brain finally agreeing, '_No this wasn't home, but hey, good food to eat! _' When his hands side beside him, they bumped into his tennis shoes, and although he did not know how the pair of black velcro shoes got in this world, right now, he wasn't complaining. Putting them on, he walked over to the fire, joining the two digimon. But he didn't expect Floramon's first statement, as he took a bite of the fruit.

"Why don't you have any color in your eyes?"

He blinked. 'No color? What's she..... wait, if my hair's white, it shouldn't be much of a shock that my eyes are too...' He looked at ToyAgu, who obviously was wondering the same thing, by the look on his face. Obviously, he had assumed this was normal, until the young girl told him otherwise. 'Maybe she knows about other humans then.' He looked between them, taking another bite, as he thought, before answering. "When I came here, my hair and eyes lost their color like this, as well as my hair growing. It must have been done for some higher purpose." He gave a shrug and continued eating, swiftly followed by both digimon, who obviously thought he knew what he was talking about.

(flashback end)

'Well, now what? My eyes are white, my hairs white and long, and I've suddenly bonded to a creature known as a digimon, to be a Chosen and save the world, with another one deciding to tag along either out of enjoying our company, hero worship, or she has a crush on one or both of us.....' He walked quietly, along with his companions, as they walked through the forest, without another problem, until they got to the forest edge. Then, Eric's mouth had to drop. Before him, stood larger city then he had ever seen before. Absently, he barely thought, 'This must be Driver...' He shook his head, realising the small Digimon he was walking with, had passed him, and were now looking back, waiting for him with a curious look. He scratched the back of his head, smiling a little embarressed, as he ran back up. "Sorry, the city surprised me." They both nodded, chuckles softly, as they walked on.

"So ToyAgu, What exactly DO we do now? I mean, figuring out how to make you grow temporarily with this digivice, is one thing, but that still doesn't tell us what we are supposed to do?" Toy Agumon shrugged. The had walked into the city, and Eric was just trying to not be overwhelmed by the sights before him. Walking around their small group, were walking mushrooms, with arms and legs, insects and other creatures similiar to ones on his world, but with that Digital World uniqueness about them, obviously. And then some, were nothing like anything he had seen before. If not for meeting ToyAgu and Flora already, he might have considered himself happily insane now, but as he had proven, walking up this morning, this wasn't a dream.

As they walked through the crowds, he did notice that none of the digimon seemed to look at him as something out of the normal. This made him smile a little. If something looking like him wasn't different, then either some digimon looked like humans, or it meant there were other humans here. As he was trying to look for some, being easily taller then the Child level digimon, and only a few obvious Adults out right now, he barely noticed a tugging on his flannel sleeve. Blinking, he looked down, seeing Floramon trying to get his attention. He stopped, grabbing Toy Agumon's shoulder to stop him too, and walked to the side of the street with his companions, so as not to upset people in the street. 

"Eric, have you ever been to the digiworld?" He knelt down, as they walked next to a building, so he was on level with them, and wouldn't need to talk so loud. "Well, you should know, this area is a part of Dagomon's territory." He listened, nodding for her to continue. "This is the closest city, to the port town of Modem, and his guards are always around. I'm not sure how they would treat someone with your job..." He smiled softly, quickly getting the hint, and slipping his digivice into the pocket of his shorts, clipping it on to hold. 

Toy Agumon seemed to be thinking, while Floramon said what he needed to, and added quickly after. "She is right. I forgot about Dagomon's goons. We need to get you a diguise, or something." Eric rubbed his forehead slightly, showing how uncertain he was about this plan. But before he could even respond, a sheet was being thrown over him. He blinked, as it was pulled away from his face, and ToyAgumon's claws cut two holes for his eyes in it. He paused again, as a giant hat was put on his head, almost too big for his head. Next, the two digimon pulled a mirror from somewhere, setting it in front of him. He looked like a tall, Ghost, with human eyes and a witch's pointed hat, with the tip bent. He almost wanted to die of embarressment. There was on way, this could work, he was too obvious...

A small ghost like digimon, looking like a sheet with big eyes and teeth looked over at three trio, and waves an end of it's sheet, obviously it's hand. "Hey, Soulmon, the new hat fits you!" Then, it just floated past.

Watching in disbelief, Eric quicky put his hands on his mouth, not wanting to laugh out loud. He snickered hard, looking at his two friends, and seeing an arched eyebrow, or at least the best they could do, not having eye brows, from each, and laughing harder. He finally started to calm down, lowering his arms, and looking at the two Child digimon. "Ok, we have a disguise, now what?"

The two digimon looked at one another, and then at him, before shrugging their shoulders. Toy Agumon tapped his claw against his head, as he talked. "I've never done this before, so I don't have the first clue. Floramon?" The plant digimon shook her head no.

"Well.... If I am supposed to protect this and my world, how about we look around? I am sure, if we are supposed to do something, we'll figure it out, and besides, we need to figure out where we are staying tonight." He walked back into the crowd, flanked by his companions, trying to find a hotel or something.

As they walked through the town, the tranquility of the town went into a sudden nose dive. Without warning, people were clearing off the street, and pretty soon, the small street they had been walking was almost totally deserted. This seemed a little too suspicious to pass up, for figuring out whats wrong. Eric continued walking, before a gentle tug on his sheet got his attention, making him look down to Floramon again, who was staring behind them, with a look of what could be considered true fright on her face. He turned around, expecting to see more then he did. But what he saw was enough to know, they were in for trouble.

Walking down the street towards them, was a small group of what looked like goblins or something, about three total, all of them carrying small clubs, their skin green with identical red mohawks, and a leather shirt and shorts on. The funny part, was that their hands and feet were easily as big as their heads. But what was with them, wasn't funny at all. It resembled an ogre or a troll, standing about a foot or so taller then him, carrying a very large bone club, and wearing a tiger stripped shorts, and forearm bands. It's hair was long and greyish, and it's mouth was open constantly, hanging in front of his chest, letting his huge teeth show. He was the obvious leader, and was giving small orders to the rest, as they laughed and hollered.

Eric looked down at Floramon, and noticed she was hiding behind him now. Looking at Toy Agumon, he could see he was as confused as he felt himself, but he noted a bit an annoyance at the approaching group. Deciding to take then peacefull approach to it, he patted ToyAgu on the shoulder, and walks to the side of the road, staying between Flora and the Orge's party.

Unfortunetly, his plan wasn't going to work how he would have liked. As they were about to reach a vender's vegetable stand, one of the goblins landed on the tarp above it, grinning darkly at all three of them. As he looked around underneath the sheet, the other two had flanked their sides, and the ogre behind them, making no means of running possible. He patted Flora's head gently, wishing he could comfort her, but something was obviously wrong, beyond the obvious in this situation.

"Well, look what we have boys!" The ogre said, as Eric turned around. "A little adult, and two little kids, how cute." He laughed loudly, followed by the chattering of his cohorts. The sound made Eric's face twitch, recognizing the tone to it. 'He's a bully....' He was starting to get angry. He had dealt with bullies for a long time, but had finally started standing up for himself, recently. He wasn't about to let that all go again.

The large ogre gave him a self centered smirk, or as best he could, without shutting his gapping mouth, while patting his club head in his hand. "My names Fuugamon. These Goblimon are my gang. We're the ones who run this here town." He looked behind Eric, at Floramon, and his smile seemed more.... Sadistic? Evil? It just gave Eric this erge to punch those teeth out of his mouth, when he saw it, lets put it that way. "Ahh, boys, you remember this Floramon, don't you?" Eric quirked a brow, glancing at Floramon, who was cowering, literally shaking next to him, holding the shet tightly, and her face was buried in it. He looked around to the now laughing Goblimon, noticing the way they were looking at her, when the realization of what they meant dawned on him. He looked to the Fuugamon, and growled softly, but the creature didn't hear him. "Why don't you give us our friend, and you and your little pet dino can go on about your business." Toy Agumon gave a soft growl at the insult at them, not knowing what they meant by the earlier portion of the talking, aside from knowing that these digimon knew Floramon. He was standing on the other side of Eric, so he couldn't see her.

The Ogre took a step forward, along with one from each Goblimon, before Eric finally had it. "Don't come any closer...." His tone was laced with almost pure controled rage, his white eyes boring at the stupid Adult. Fuugamon blinked, giving a look of confusion, shared by his minions. Normally, they just said to do something, and people agreed, fearing him, and his boss. He had never had someone actually stand up to him, and he was almost at a loss of what he was supposed to do. "If you don't leave now, you'll regret it... If you even touch her at all again, I will see each one of you dead...." ToyAgu looked up at Eric, a little shocked. He had only known his friend for a little over a day now, but never had he expected this tone or reaction from him. He could tell something was behind this, but he would have to ask later.

Fuugamon recognized this though. He had just been threatened. That meant, he had to be taught the proper way of things. His mouth grinned as much as it could, as he tapped the head of his club in his hand again. "Boys, I think this Soulmon needs to be taught some manners." After a moment of laughter from all three, he pointed to the one on his right. "You. Get our 'friend' and show these two what we do to people who don't agree with us." The Goblimon started walking towards them, not even bothering to draw his club from his belt. After all, these digimon couldn't be stupid enough to fight them, after all. 

Eric proved the small goblin wrong though. When he was about to reach for Floramon, who hadn't seen him coming, he grabbed his wrist, reaching under the sheet, and lifted the small goblin above his head by it's wrist, his hand barely holding it, if not for the strength he had, with his anger this fired up. He tossed the Small digimon into the goblin on the other side of him, slamming both of them into the street from the force. As his gaze went back to Fuugamon, he seemed to be totally in shock. "Who the hell are you?"

Eric chuckled softly, almost darkly, to the shock of the digimon next to him. He grabbed the sheet, pulling it off, out of Floramon's grasp, who quickly moved right to his legs, and held him tightly. Toy Agumon stood next to him, between the pair of Goblimon on the street, keeping his eyes on Fuugamon and the third Goblimon behind Eric. 

Meanwhile, Fuugamon just seemed in shock as the hat and sheet were tossed off the Soulmon he was planning and smacking around, showing a human beneath them. 'But if he's a human, how come he's here..... unless he's....' His eyes went wide, and he took a step back, holding his club in front of him. "Your a Chosen!" All the Goblimon's jumped at their leader's yell, frantically reaching for their clubs, the two on the ground, accidently reaching for the same one, and fighting over it.

Eric smiled darkly, his white eyes staring at the Fuugamon, as his hands curled into tight fists. "Bingo, ugly. Now, do you leave quietly, or do we show you why evil digimon should fear Chosen....?" He touched the digivice through his shorts, reminding himself it was there. Much as he wanted to hurt this man, for the pain he knew he had caused, he didn't like the thought of fighting them still, especially 4 on three, and him not even being a digimon. But his anger had him in full swing, and he wouldn't back down now. The Fuugamon obviously was considering leaving, from how he was standing, but his temper got the best of him, and when the large digimon's eyes flickered away enough to not notice him, he moved....

Fuugamon hadn't been standing too far away, but even Eric was a little surprised with how fast he closed the gap, not noticing Floramon letting go real fast to not be dragged. He was even more shocked when he saw his right fist connecting with Fuugamon's face, right between his eyes, the force shocking the Adult enough to push him off his feet. When he landed on his back, Eric wasn't wasting any time, diving onto him, his fists repeatedly smashing into the sides of his head and face.

Toy Agumon blinked. He had expected to digivolve, since they knew how now, and take care of them, when Eric said they would show them why evil digimon fear Chosen, but even he hadn't expected this. Floramon has moved next to him, standing close, but with a look of equal shock, her fear still evident, although he didn't know why. Suddenly, ToyAgu turned his head, remembering the Goblimon behind him, and was thankful to see it had the same look on it's face. Quickly, he started collecting the flames into his mouth, before turning so he wouldn't hit Floramon partially. "Toy Flame!" He yelled, spitting the fireball at the Goblimon. It took the hit dead on, flying into a stand of vegetables, the entire stand collapsing on it. Toy Agumon winced, not having meant to hurt the stand, but at least no one had been in it, and hurt, aside from the obvious. He quickly turned his head, firing another toy flame at the two bickering goblin digimon, making them yelp and run. He smiled, proud of himself, until, Floramon pulled on his arm, reminding him about his Partner.

While his partner had caught his opponents by surprise, and removed them quickly, Eric wasn't so lucky. He had the advantage for a moment, having surprise the Fuugamon with the pure savageness of his assult, but it had been short lived, when it grabbed his coller, lifting him off, and tossing him down the street. He landed hard, rolling on his side, before standing up, looking at the ogre digimon with a look of almost rage. As it started to get up, he ran back it. Unfortunetly, it saw him coming, swinging it's club wildly at him. He ducked, barely being missed, and jumped back and away again, his senses starting to calm some, from the near hit. The Adult stood, glaring at him menacingly, and brought it's hand back, swinging it forward. "Evil Hurricane!" It yelled, as a focused balst of wind fired from his fist, slamming into the Digidestined's chest hard. He growled, not wanting to yell out, but if he was right, he thought he tasted blood slightly. 'great.... always said my temper would be the end of me...' He thought, as he slumped down to one knee, his arms around his chest, holding tightly, as he tryed to push the pain away. He watched through pain filled eyes, as the large digimon walked closer, towering over him now, and smirking as best he could. He barely noticed a bright flash of light to his side, but couldn't find the strength to see what it had been.

"I told you...." Fuugamon said, a touch of ego back in his voice. "But you had to be the big bad Chosen..... Now see where it got you?" He didn't even has his club raised, knowing the human couldn't hurt him, after his attack.

Eric chuckles softly, which turned into a cough, one of his hands covering his mouth, as blood came out, from the internal damage. 'definetely bad... least I don't think a rib broke and punctured my lungs, since they do not feel like liquid is in them.....' "At least people respect me, unlike fearing you for your smell...." He smirked, knowing this was the worst possibly time to be flippant, but unable to help himself.

Obviously his humor was taken in bad taste, as Fuugamon lifted his club with a growl. He shut his eyes, knowing he had let his friends down, but hoping they got away before they got hurt too. But the blow never came. He eventually opened his eyes, coughing more blood into his hand, as he looked up, seeing the metal mouth of Deltamon's right hand clamped around the ogre digimon, as he hefted him up, and threw him a good distance down the street. He smiled weakly, as his vision started darkening, watching his partner de-evolve back into Toy Agumon, and run over to him with Floramon. He layed down on the ground, not noticing how hard it hit. For some reason, he really felt tired right now. "ToyAgu, you and Flora watch camp, I'm gonna take a nap...." His voice slowly got softer as he talked, trailing off on the last word, as he blacked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikari watched the horizon, her gaze watching the ground to try and see if she saw a human walking next a digimon anywhere. It was almost late day, and luckily, Iori and Miyako had covered for her and TK, while they continued the search. A few hours ago, they had another digivice activation, closer this time, but still not close enough to reach, before it dissappear again. It was obvious the new Chosen was fresh new at this, if hi digivice wasn't constantly active, like it should be. She glanced to her side, seeing TK flying on Pegasusmon, smiling softly with a blush, as she turned back to watching the ground.

It had taken alot, after the second signal, to keep Daisuke from following, even though Ken felt they could handle it themselves. Daisuke had been sure they would need them, but Kari had e-mailed him, telling him to wait, in case someone tryed something, they would need him and Ken together, as the only pair still in the real world right now. Finally, he had agreed to stay behind, although he had written a quick mail to TK, to watch out for 'his' girl. Much as she enjoyed the attention sometimes, Daisuke could get on her nerves, when he let his possessive side of his personality come out, especially since she didn't like him like that, and had said as much before. Yea, she would flirt harmlessly, sometimes, but she had stated long ago, it was nothing more then friendship, he was just too like her older brother, Taichi.

Honestly, she was more relieved then she let on, that Davis wouldn't join them in the search. More then anything, she was enjoying the time alone with TK. Since the new digidestined team had started, she almost never got time along with him, just to talk or anything, and even though this was a mission, she was still enjoying herself. Although, she had to admit, of late, it wasn't just spending time alone with him that was on her mind. She had been feeling strange when she was around him lately, not like she had felt with someone before. Yea, she enjoyed being around him, same as her other friends, but there was something special about when she got to see TK. When he looked at her, she always had a smile on her face. Whenever he gave her a hug, it set butterflies off in her stomach. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she liked him as more then just the best friend's they had always been.

That morning, she had woken up, feeling TK's hand on her cheek, and almost turned beat red, when she realised he was really there, and she hadn't been dreaming. She had kept herself composed, sure he was only trying to wake her up gently. After they had gotten food, she was sure he didn't even remember it, although she wished she could just tell him. But she couldn't. She didn't want to risk losing her friendship, if he didn't feel the same way back. 

She sighed softly on Nefertimon, as they flew, trying to focus on the land again. As they flew over the forest, a pretty large city started coming into view, beyond the forests edge. Nefertimon moved closer to Pegasusmon, as her erging, for her to tell TK.

"TK!" She yelled, from being so far apart still. "There's a city coming up, want to check there?" she smiled as she saw him nod, and see it, pointing Pegasusmon in the direction to go. The pair of flyers flew towards the city, hoping to find the newest digidestined soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Still with me? good good!! Glad to see this fic has cuahgt some people's attention. I was hoping that it would get some nice reviews, since I wrote this over the span of 3 days, and want to continue it well. But as you can see, seems the new Chosen got himself in a little trouble, no? Well, hopefully, Takeru and Hikari will find him, and give him a hand. Anyway, enjoy the story, and head on to chapter 3!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Meet your new teammates!

Well, on to the third chapter. Not much to say this time, is there.... Ok, on with the fic!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warped Digital Reality  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Meet your new teammates!  
  
TK walks through the crowd, his eyes scanning over the various digimon. Patamon was sitting on his white hat, as always, while Kari held Gatomon in her arms, as they walked together, in search of the newest Chosen. However, after two signals flashing, and then dissappearing, they still had nothing else to go on. TK scratched his arm, glancing at Kari, who seemed to be holding a soft smile, as they walked. He hoped the person was in this town, considering, it was almost nightfall now, and they had to get home, before it was time to sleep for school.  
  
As they walked, suddenly, a Gekomon, with a medalion ran up to them, panting hard, it's horn connected to it's back, seeming to droop, when he reached them. They quirked a brow at one another, before standing, waiting for him to catch his breath.  
  
Gekomon caught it's breath, looking up at the two children. "Your digidestined, right?" They nodded. "We need your help. We have someone injuried badly, and were not sure what to do to help him."  
  
TK glanced at Kari, who nodded, and looked back to the small Gekomon. He smiled kindly, before he he answered. "We would be glad to help."  
  
The Gekomon jumped high in the air, with a quick cheer. Forgive me for not introducing myself. He started talking, as he showed the way. "My name is Mayor Gekomon. I'm the one who runs this community. Until earlier today, we had been having a problem with a Fuugamon, and his little group of Goblimons, who were powerful enough to do whatever they wanted. But that stopped today, and the one who stopped them got hurt real bad."  
  
TK smiled softly, while listening intently. 'This Gekomon acts alot like the one I know, must be a evolution thing...' "So how badly is this digimon hurt?" He asked, as they reached the door to the building they walked to.  
  
The mayor looked at TK, giving him a confused look. "Digimon? A digimon helped, but the one who took the first stand, and got hurt seriously, was a human like you." He stated it, as if they should have known, opening the door for them, and walking inside, as the two Chosen looked at each other in shock, before racing in after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Daisuke walked back in forth in the small room, pacing once again, as he had been 20 minutes ago. He and Ken were over Mikayo's house, waiting for Kari and TK to mail back, with an update on the new digidestined progress. More so, he was still a little protective of Kari, friends or not, since he still thought he might have a chance of being with her. Ken was sitting at Miyako's computer, playing freecell for the tenth time, having beat it repeatedly, as Miyako was in the kitchen getting the three of them snacks. If not for keeping cover, Iori would have been here too.  
  
"Anything yet?" He asked again, not realising it had only been 5 minutes since the last time.  
  
"Nope, give them another 20 minutes..." Ken said absently, knowing he would ask 5 minutes later.  
  
Davis sulked, sitting again, as Miyako finally walked in with a tray of peanut butter sandwhiches, a seperate tray for the digimon only being set on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh boy, food!!!" V-mon yelled, grabbing two sandwiches, and eating them quickly, as Wormmon slide over shyly, watching as Hawkmon took one, and ate it, using more proper manners with his eat habits. He scooted up to the platter, and looked hungrly at the food, his shyness winning out, until V- mon handed him a sandwich, smiling at him. The insect digimon happily took the sandwich, eating with a mixture of the other two digimon, more manners, but still quick and few bites.  
  
Daisuke smiled, watching the interchange between the digimon, glad they had were getting along so well. V-mon and Wormmon had started acting like brothers, of late, more then just friends, and it made Davis happy to see Wormmon and Ken both opening up to their friends, for help. He grabbed a sandwich, when the female Chosen offered one, taking a bite, as he watched her offer a sandwich to Ken, being a little more giggly then she normally was, showing she had an interest in him. What made him smile about it, was Ken flirted back some, complimenting her on how it tasted. She blushed, and thanked him for the complimetn, before walking back out, heading to the kitchen with the excuse of cleaning up, so Ken wouldn't see her embarressed.  
  
Standing, he walked behind Ken, taking another bite, as he looked at the computer screen of the D-terminal. They had set Miyako's next to her computer, in case Kari and TK required backup fast, while they watched for e-mails. Just as he was about to start pacing again, seeing no messages, the D-terminal went off, showing an e-mail on it. Daisuke snatched the pocket terminal before Ken could blink.  
  
Opening the terminal, the new digidestined leader read the letter once, before reading it outloud. "Guys. We found the new Chosen. Bad news is, he got in a fight with a Fuugamon, and got pretty badly hurt. Hikari and me will wait, and see what develops, and once we know he is moveable, we will find a DigiPort, and bring him back with us. Things should be alright, and we'll e-mail Miyako and Iori instructions of what to tell our parents, if they call. Don't wait up, TK" Davis huffed, setting the small computer back down. He had hoped to see Kari weekend, but now, eh wouldn't see her until school tomorrow.  
  
"Well, I guess me and V-mon will head home, if they have it under control." He knew he sounded a little down, but he knew it wasn't thast big a deal. Besides, he needed to go home for supper soon anyway, before Jun ate everything. He grabbed V-mon's trenchcoat, tossing it to his digimon, as he walked over, hearing they were leaving. Daisuke almost busted out laughing, when he looked back to Ken, who had a sort of 'caught in a trap' look. "You'll do fine. Just tell her how you feel, Ken. I'm sure she'll say the same back."  
  
"I don't kno..."  
  
He was cut off, as Davis patted his shoulder, smiling at him. "Trust me Ken. She'll say yes, and everything will be fine. Got it? Just use one of my elementals, and have courage." He winked, giving him a playfull punch on his shoulder, as he got his jacket on. "I'll talk to you later, Bud. See ya!" He took off out of the room, not giving Ken more chance to hold him back. He stopped in the kitchen real fast, saying good bye to Miyako, and enjoying the smile on her face, when she realised she had Ken to herself. Letting himself out, Davis wished the pair luck, as he and V-mon ran home. 'Kar, please stay safe, you too, TK...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eric moaned softly, wondering if anyone got the liscense plate of that semi that had barreled into him. The pain in his rib area was enough to remind him, it hadn't been a truck, but a large, angery, Adult level digimon. 'Just had to erupt didn't you.... felt nice, anyway, and seems your still alive too.. too painful to be the afterlife.' He listened for a moment, trying to notpay attention to the pain unsuccessfully, as he finally noticed many voices he didn't recognize.  
  
Keeping his eyes closed enough to appear unconcious still, he turned his head slightly, to put faces to the new voices. He knew Toy Agumon, and Floramon, who were explaining to the newcomers what had gone on, in the town square, exageratting his part slightly, he noted. At the table, sat a small lizard, barely taller then ToyAgu, with a horn running from his back, to next to his head. It seemed really thin, reminding him of a geko, or something. On the table itself sat two more digimon, one a small creature, orange colored, with the basic shape of a fat football, with small feet and batlike wings for ears. The other was an obvious feline, and could easily blend into the normal world, if not for the gloves, purple tufts at thetip ofit's ears, and the ring on her tail, which had another purple tuft at the end of it too. But what shocked him the most, was two humans, sitting behind each digimon respectively, listening to the story. The boy was about 15 or so, somewhat tall, and lean, wearing a green shirt with yellow strips. On his head, he was wearing a fisherman's hat, or something. Next to him wasa very attractive girl, about the same age, although shorter then him. She had auburn hair, flat on her head, with part of her bangs clipped with a plastic hair pin on the side of her face. Her eyes caught him for a moment, a sort of auburn red, if he had ever seen that color. As they started into his jumping the Fuugamon, the girl stood up, and he moved his head back again, hearing her walking towards him.  
  
She walked next to him on the cot in the small room, kneeling next to him, checking the bandages around his chest. Her fingers carressed his chest through the bandages, feeling the broken and cracked places in his ribs, but for some reason, it didn't hurt, when she did. Once she was finished, she spoke softly, only loud enough for him. "Your friends are worried about you. If they keep exageratting like I think they are, if you do not wake up soon, they'll be telling how you defeated a dark master all by yourself." She grinned to herself, and the secret joke.  
  
He smiled slightly, his voice barely having any volume. "Well, I guess I should wake up then, no?" She smiled more at him, and simply nodded, not showing any surprise at his voice suddenly. She helped prop him up, leaning against her heavely. He looked over, hearing how he has stared the Digimon down, against the odds, when he decided to speak up. "Of course, insanity can make one do the silliest things, when one thinks they are gonna be dead..." Toy Agumon and Floramon jumped, although not as much as the boy and his digimon. Something about these two seemed.... familier. Something he should recognize. He sat on the edge of the cot, with the girls help, as both his companions raced over, ToyAgu hugging him softly, so as not to hurt him, while Floramon merely got a deathgrip on his leg. He smiled to the other 4. "Nice to meet you too. My names Eric Hibbs, the boy who trys to beat up an evil digimon, and has his arse handed to him for it." He winked, so they would take the second half as a joke. The boy smiled, walking over, as the winged digimon flapped over, and the small feline walked. The Geko with the medalion he could now see, muttered something about business, and much thanks. He left without another word. I hope thats good sign. The boy held his hand out, which Eric took and shook. "Takeru Takashi, although my friends call me TK." The girl smiled softly, after they shook, and extended her own hand. "Hikari Yagami. A pleasure." Being a gentleman at heart, he took her hand, giving it a small kiss on the back of it, pressing his forehead there for a second, before smiling at them both, wondering if he had invaded something ordanded.  
  
Kari gave a soft blush, but seemed otherwise unphazed, smiling softly at him still. "Well, we heard from your friends what happened, do you want to give us your opinion?"  
  
He glanced at his digimon and their companion a moment. "Hey, how about you guys go get to know their digimon friends, since you have the chance, alright?" He smiled softly, at them, hoping they didn't know why he was suggesting it. Toy Agumon was oblivious, grinning, and grabbing Floramon's arm, turning to the other two digimon.  
  
The winged one stood on it's four legs, smiling softly at the grey agumon look alike. The cat watched, and then looked at me a moment, before nodding to herself. "I could use some fresh air." She said, glancing at him again, before nodding to Kari. "Come on, you three. Lets have a small look around town, so we can get to know you two better." She walked out, followed by the three digimon, Floramon holding ToyAgu's arm tightly. He could tell she wasn't looking forward to going outside, but it was good she had something to help her fight the fear, with Toy Agumon with her.  
  
Once they left, Eric rubbed his ribs softly, taking a minute to think how to start this. "Well... It started when I was sitting at my computer, getting online. I thought my computer froze again, while signing in, and then the screen went really bright, and it pulled me in. The only thing I could grab was my flannel, since it was on my chair I tryed holding on to. When I arrived, my hair and eyes were like they are, from their normal short length and brown shade, and I had this." Pulling the digivice out, he showed it to them, as TK brought a pair of chairs over near him for them to sit in. As they looked at his, they each pulled a identical digivice out, only different by the pink and green coloring of theirs. He smiled softly, glad to see this. 'More digidestined.... this means I won't be alone, and someone can explain some of this to me...'  
  
After they put their digivices away, he continues, going through his meeting with Toy Agumon, the saving of Floramon from the Snimon, the talk, and finding his shoes, up until the battle with the Fuugamon and his Goblimon was about to start. He paused, after describing how they had surrounded them, looking down. "What happened them, Eric?" He looked at Kari, seeing she was a little worried, and noticed the same look in TK's eyes, although he remained silent. "I snapped..." Hi voice went low, as he started talking again. "From what that Fuugamon said, and how Floramon was reacting to them... I just lost it. If I understand right what they implied....." He went silent, again, his hands tightly curled in fists on his legs, right in front of his eyes. He had to focus on them, to keep his emotions in check about it. "I just lost control, and instead of giving power to ToyAgu to have him digivolve to take him on, I just lunged, and started swinging with all the strength I had. Next thing I know, I was thrown to the ground, and when I stood up, a small hurricane of wind blasted me in the chest. After that... I barely remember Deltamon tossing him, before my head could be smashed in, and then, I was so tired, I blacked out."  
  
They both stared at him, as he stared at his fists, as he calmed himself down, from the memory. "TK? Will you get something to drink for us all please? I think Gekomon said there was some cups for water in the back." TK arches his brow at her for a second, before getting the idea with an 'ohhhhh' face, nodding and walking into the back room for drinks. She then looked at the young man in front of her, taking both his fists in her gentle hands, bringing his attention ot her face again, as she smiled softly at her. She watched him a moment, before giving him one of those 'you better answer me' looks. "Eric, what did they imply, towards that Floramon. I think I know, but I want to be sure."  
  
"I..." He sighed, looking down again, only to have her hand cup his cheek, turning his face to look at hers again. He looked in her eyes a moment, before answer. "I think they forced themselves on her.... either trying or did rape her...." His tone got cold again, his temper nowhere near as bad, but the emotions causing it still there.  
  
"What's wrong, Eric, this is more then her, I can tell..."  
  
He looked a little away with his eyes, but kept talking, his tone not cold, but simply quiet. "I knew someone... one of my best friends. She was raped by a guy she had been going out with, thought she could trust him, and everything. I never did though... there was just something I didn't like. Much as I keep being told, it wasn't my fault, I just have always felt...."  
  
"Felt what, Eric?" She held his face with both hands, trying to get him to open up about this.  
  
"Felt I could have prevented it....That I could have warned her he was dangerous..." his face instictively went to face down again, only to be pulled back into looking in her eyes again. He continued talking anyway, his eyes staring back in hers. "The minute they started taunting her, and I connected how she was acting towards me and ToyAgu and then the gang to how my friend acted, I partially snapped. I knew who I was facing, but in my head, the part of my temper that holds that grudge for hurting someone I cared for saw only that guy, in place of Fuugamon." He went silent, finishing what she was pushing for.  
  
She simply stared at him for a moment, taking in what he had told her, allowing him a moment, as it showed how much it took to admit that much. Finally, she smiled softly at him, trying to seem as comforting as she could right now. "Well, although I bet I am not the first to say this, but what happened to your friend was not your fault. You didn't know he would do that, and a feeling just isn't enough proof for someone in love, unfortunetly. And don't worry about Toy Agumon or Floramon being upset, or thinking less of you for this. Your partner seems bound and determined, your the next great Chosen, and he's going to follow right beside you. And your new friend, she seems to have taken a very strong liking to you both, and I think you'll both be good for her to be around, to help her through what happened."  
  
He gave her a weak smile, and nodded, as she finally let his face go. He cracked his neck, getting a mock pained look for the female digidestined. He chuckled, remembering not everyone he met was used to someone doing that on purpose. He looked up as TK walked back in, carrying three small glasses of water in his hands, handing him one, and then Kari the next, before sitting down again.  
  
"So.... why was I chosen, so to speak?" He asked, taking a sip of water. His throat really had felt dry, but he hadn't noticed until he started drinking. At least the water tasted natural, since he hated the taste of city water. "I mean, are there things one does to qualify without knowing it, totally at random, what?"  
  
Kari smiled again, before shaking her head. "Definetely not at random. Too many ironic chances with that theory. It's been speculated that some higher force that protects the Digital World is the one who choses who will be digi-destined or not. We do know, the twelve Chosen of Odaiba were picked specially, but as for any others, we don't know."  
  
"We also know, different places have their own set of digidestined kids, but no others have shown a group, like ours either. But, were not really so sure what made us so special in the first place." TK laughed, the last part of his statement an obvious joke. He got a playful punch in the ribs for it from Kari, while Eric simply watched, grinning, as he drank his water quickly. 'If I'm stuck doing this... At least the others who are in this with me are good company.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, it looks like he finally was able to find someone other then himself. But what does the future hold, for this new digidestined? Are there more, on the way? Or perhaps, a new evil is surfacing, that the Chosen will once again need to defend both worlds against. Then again, maybe ToyAgumon is just too hyper about being a Chosen digimon, and needs to calm his little behind down. ::gives the muse a soft glare:: Tune in next time, for further chapters!! R&R ideas on what to do, serious please, to help this poor writer rid himself of his Writers block. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 Let the language wars begin!

Wow.... this only took me a couple monthes to get started..... ::sweatdrops:: Anyway, now, we can finally continue. In this chapter, Eric finally makes it out of the digital world, for the first time since arriving. But will being a Chosen prove to be more then he can handle?  
  
Author Note ~ This chapter has been edited and revised, thanks to the editing prowess of my fellow author and friend " 'K-chan' " ^_^ Thanks a bunch hun, and I hope the new version passes the test.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warped Digital Reality  
  
*Chapter 4* ~ Let the language wars begin!  
  
Eric gave a slight grunt as he leaned against the blond chosen under his arm. Although once ToyAgu and Flora came back, he had showed he had enough strength to try and head to the closest digi-port although the damage to his ribs was still showing itself to be a hinderence. He glanced to his side, seeing his partner, the small T-rex known as ToyAgumon who walking next to Floramon, the little plant digimon they had saved together on his first day in the Digital World. A young woman named Hikari, who walked behind them, was slightly brushing her brown hair out of her eyes with one hand while the other held a small cat-like digimon comfortably to her chest. On his other side, TK supported his weight while a small, orange digimon rode on his white hat.  
  
Although it was getting close to dusk, the decision to head back to the real world tonight had been supported by the simple fact that TK and Hikari both had school the next day. With himself being mobile enough to move without severe pain, they had all agreed to head to the digi-port just outside the city. As they walked, Eric began to work on piecing together some of the small details he had been thinking on. 'Hikari and TK both appear to be Asian.... Maybe Japanese or Chinese... So will they be taking me to my home, or theirs?' Not voicing his thoughts, he held his pace, trying to lean on TK as much as possible, although with little success.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, a small TV came into view, sitting in the grassy plains surrounding the city. Odd as it seemed, Eric almost gave the sight no thought, until he saw that the path they were walking on lead right to it. Blinking for a second, he watched the female chosen walk past him and TK, holding her digivice up to the TV. "Digi-port, open!" As she spoke the command words, he could only stare in surprise as the television lit up with a similiar glow like the one that had swallowed him through his own computer screen in the first place.  
  
Hikari smiled softly as she turned to them, "You two first. Koushiro and Jyou are waiting, so Eric needs to be the first through." TK nodded in agreement and Eric felt him to start moving again. Although his feet were a little sluggish from the moment's rest, it wasn't enough to holding them back from making it to the screen. As Eric stared at the glowing screen, he barely registered the digivice TK pulled out and held out to it when suddenly, it felt as if the world was falling out from under him all over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jyou blinked, pushing his glasses back up his nose a little, as he watched TK and the new digidestined appear from the port, landing on the bed they had set up just for their landing. As TK crawled out from under the new chosen, the blue-haired, young man got his first good look at the newest member to their team. He didn't seem very well-dressed for treking in the wilderness of the Digital world, wearing only a pair of swimming shorts it seemed and a t-shirt, covered by a grey and black flannel jacket. He had medium brown hair, only as long as his shoulders, appearing very wild like it had not been brushed in ages but not horrid-looking.  
  
Walking closer, Jyou moved the bed out of the gate's path with TK's help as the rest of the digimon and Kari came through. The boy -- Erin or Eric, something like that, he believed-- was opening his auburn eyes slightly with a wince on his face. Assuming it had to do with his injuries, Jyou gave a reassuring smile, "It's alright. May i take a look at your wounds?" The young man blinked in confusion at him and said something softly, sounding like English for 'lovely...', but Jyou failed to see what was pretty about this situation.  
  
Looking over at Kari, he pushed his glasses back up again. "I thought you said he spoke Japanese?"  
  
The child of Light blinked in response, walking over to Eric, and touched his chest with a soft hand, "Eric? Can't you understand me?" The young man -- Eric definetely being his name Jyou noted -- shook his head slightly, still looking as perplexed as before. She looked to Jyou with a slightly confused look, "We were talking fine, before though.... It sounded like he was speaking perfect Japanese with us..."  
  
"I have a possible theory," Koushiro popped in for a moment, having been typing quietly at his computer. "Based on our prior meetings with Chosen in the Digital World, I believe the world itself somehow acts like a constant and planet-wide translator. It takes the speech from one person and effectively alters the speech patterns in the air, so that others hear it in thier natural linguistics." The computer whiz turned to look at the other four teens, seeing blank expressions on three but slight confused on for the oldest. "Basically, I mean the Digital World makes it so we can hear each other in our natural language, no matter where we are from. This would explain why we could speak with Michael so well when you two first met him."  
  
Kari and TK both nodded, understanding the less complicated explination. "Then, how do we speak with him, Koushiro-kun?" Kari tilted her head slightly at Eric, whose expression was of absolute confusion.  
  
Jyou smiled softly, looking at Eric, now that he understood the problem better. Remembering the English classes he had taken in order to keep in touch with Mimi, he bowed politely to the evident Americian, getting his attention. "Sorry. Did not realise, not know Japanese. Alright if check body?" He hoped he had worded his sentence correctly, smiling a bit more, as Eric sighed a little in relief and nodded, sliding his flannel off his shoulders.  
  
Glad he had finally found a small way to communicate, the chosen of Faith leaned over as the foreign teen pulled his shirt up, exposing wrapped bandages around his ribs. Going to work, Jyou began examining the amount of damage that had been done, so he could figure out how much time of healing would be needed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TK blinked as Jyou said something in English, temporarily solving the language barrier they seemed to have run into. He glanced at his best friend, seeing her peer over Izzy's shoulders as he furiously typed away at his laptop again, which seemed to leave him as the official digimon watcher.  
  
The four digimons who have decided to sit in a corner apart from everyone, seemed to have less of a communications problem then their human companions. Although Eric's ToyAgumon was speaking English, like his partner, the Floramon with them seemed fluent in Japanese and English both, working translations for the others.  
  
"ToyAgu-chan said he wants to know if we might be eating soon. Seems the meal the Gekomon gave us did not satisfy him," Floramon giggles softly, smiling, as she passed the message to Gatomon and Patamon. The two older digimon glanced between themselves before looking at TK and noticing him walking towards them.  
  
"Maybe TK can get something, I'm famished myself." The small wing-eared digimon flapped a couple times, raising himself until he came to rest on TK's hat. Used to the weight, TK watched as the plant digimon relayed the message to the grey agumon copy and immediately understood when his violet eyes light up.  
  
Motioning for the small troupe of digimon to follow him, TK lead the way to the Izumi family kitchen. Thankfully, Koushiro's mother wasn't home today. Although she knew about the digimon now, it was still easier not having to explain new arrivals and such until they understood what was going on. Being as it may though, TK was still able to find a nice supply of sandwiches made on the counter, as if Mrs. Izumi had expected company. 'Is she psychic or something....?' Shaking the odd thought off, he grabbed the plate and handed one sandwich to each of them. He then walked back to Koushiro's room with just enough sandwiches for all the current Chosens present.  
  
As he walked back in to the room, the first thing he noticed was Eric sitting with his bandages off and Jyou was applying some ointment to the bruised and battered areas on his chest. He couldn't help wincing slightly at the mark, not even wanting to imagine how sore it must be. Kari was sitting next to the new chosen, one of her hands on his shoulders in a comforting manner while obviously trying to ignore the new pain from Jyou's touch. Doing his best to overlook the small pang of jealousy, he walked over to Koushiro while most of the digimons trailed behind him to see how the new member was doing.  
  
"So Koushiro," TK walked behind the computer whiz, handing him a sandwich that was absentmindedly taken, "Any plans on how to fix this comunication problem? He can't exactly get around town without knowing some Japanese, and much as she knows, Floramon can not play translator for him outside."  
  
Koushiro took a bite out of his sandwich, chewing and swallowing it before he answered, "I may have an idea. I think I can rig his D3 to act as a translation barrier around him. It will allow him to be able to communicate with anyone else with some form of a digivice as long as he keeps his own on him. It should work for his partner too, although ToyAgumon won't need to stay within the field. Eric keeping his D3 should be sufficient. However, this still means talking outside will be impossible for now. So, I think our best bet would be to find a place for him to stay the night. Given a day or so, I can probably think of something to give him more range, if not having someone try and teach him Japanese."  
  
TK blinked at the long-winded answer, not expecting so much explanation in one quick shot. "Well... I could probably convince my mom it's alright, maybe. She's out of the apartment so much, I don't see what would be the problem."  
  
"That's a great idea, Takeru." TK almost jumped as he heard Kari suddenly behind him. "I'll tell my parents I'm staying at Miyako's tonight to work on a school project and help you watch him." She smiled sweetly at the digidestined of Hope, insuring he couldn't even argue with her about it.  
  
Glancing behind Kari slightly, TK could see Jyou was finishing with the bandages around Eric's ribs again. From what little he could see, the coloration of his skin seemed a bit better, but it was obviously going to take some time to fully heal. As Jyou finished up, TK nodded to Kari, "Alright, but let's make sure he can stay first before doing anything else. Izzy, you try and get that translator running before we have to go, alright?" He recieved a nod from Koushiro and walked out of the room, rubbing his head slightly, as he tried to think how to explain this to his mother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari smiled softly as she glanced between the two digidestined with her. They were relaxing in TK's apartment since Jyou walked them home to help support Eric. TK was in the kitchen, microwaving a couple of mini-pizzas while she sat with Eric in the living room, listening to the radio. After their arrival, the digimons had tossed away their small costumes, which mostly consisted of small trenchcoats and such, and had gone into TK's room to get some sleep. And that left the three teens to fend for themselves until they tried for sleep as well.  
  
Getting permission to stay at Miyako's had been easier than the Chosen of Light had expected, which was due to her older brother, Taichi, being home with their parents out for the night. All she had to do was tell him what was actually going on, and when he started objecting like a proper, older brother, she simply needed to threaten revealing certain secrets to 'convince' him that her way was the proper one. After that, and Koushiro installing the translator program into Eric's D3, things had been going nicely.  
  
She looked over at the new member of their team as he relaxed on the couch. With his flannel over the back of the recliner next to him and his left arm covering his eyes, he almost seemed like he was sleeping, but she could tell he wasn't. After he had explained about the Driver incident and the language problems at Izzy's, she was a little worried about how he was holding up.  
  
"Are you still hungry, Eric?" she asked, getting a limp nod in response. "Well, I can get you something to drink, if you want..." This time, she recieved a shake of his head, declining her offer. Noticing his lack of movement, she quietly got up and walked into the kitchen where TK was.  
  
The smell of pizza was in the room since two of the three microwavable pizzas were done already, sitting on the counter. TK was watching the last one when Hikari walked in and announced her presance by softly poking under his arm, causing him to jump in surprise. She giggled softly since it never ceased to amaze her how cute he could be at times. As the microwave buzzed for the lat pizza, she opened the refrigerator, getting the orange juice out for something to drink.  
  
"Has he said anything else?" TK asked, facing away from her as he reached to get a plate for the food.  
  
"No... I'm beginning to think he's upset over something, with the few responses he's been giving." Of course, she could imagine that being tossed into the Digital World and returning to the real world in a totally foriegn country would have that effect on her too. "What do you want to do before bed, Takeru?"  
  
The blond looked like he had a faint blush on his cheeks, but with his head still turned away, Hikari was sure she was seeing things. "We could watch some TV, I guess... Although I don't think I have anything with subtitles that Eric can watch with us. Besides, I should finish my math too...." She poured three glasses of OJ before taking the dinner into the living with her friend next to her.  
  
Eric still hadn't really moved, laying on the couch in the same position as he had been before. With TK, Kari set the food and drinks on the table before she nudged Eric's arm, trying to get his attention. After a moment, she blinked and nudged again, surprised she wasn't getting a reaction this time. She gently lifted the arm on his face, giggling softly, as she saw his eyes closed, having drifted into sleep.  
  
Kari put her finger to her lips to let TK know to stay quiet and walked with him into his mother's room to talk. She smiled as TK shut the door, so they wouldn't wake any of the sleepers in the house. Her smile softened as she sat down on the bed, watching him lean against the wall.  
  
"So, what do you think, Takeru-kun?" she tilted her head slightly, watching him.  
  
The blond shrugged slightly, "Not sure... I mean, it won't be hard getting him home, once Koushiro finds the placement for the portal from the digital world to his home, but what do we do until then? He could stay here a couple nights obviously, but without explaining it, or coming up with a fake reason, I can't have him here long before my mom asks...." Pulling his hat off, he let his hair down as he leaned his head back, thinking.  
  
Kari blushed slightly, shaking her head after a minuteof realising she was staring. 'Stop that... Now is not the time to be thinking like that...' she mentally scolded herself. "Well... We should probably get some sleep.... You said I could have this room?"  
  
TK blinked with his own cheeks flushing slightly and nodded, "Y..yea, that's fine. I'll get you a t-shirt, so you don't have to sleep in your clothes."  
  
Kari smiled and nodded, letting TK leave. 'This is harder then I expected.... I almost wish I didn't care this much for him....' She knew that that wasn't true, but it didn't help her. Staying in the same house as TK was definitely not going to be a restful night, knowing that he was right in the other room. For the life of her, she couldn't see why being this close was a problem, considering that she had slept next to him tons of times which included the previous night. And sleeping in his own apartment with the only other people here being a small quartet of digimon and a third person, was somehow making her stomach do multiple backflips.  
  
TK returned, carrying a large, flannel t-shirt. "Here ya go, Hikari-san. This will help ya keep warm." He handed her the flannel, accepting the nod she gave in thanks. "Well, I'm going to try and get that Math done. I'll see ya in the morning, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Good night, Takeru-kun." He slipped out of the room quickly and recieved giggles from her when he bumped into the doorway, trying to close it. She smiled faintly and started undressing with the green flannel spread out on the bed. As she slipped into it, she was glad it was as large as it was, coming down to her thighs easily. Wearing only her underwear underneath it, she folded her clothes nicely on the dresser. "Sleep well, Takeru-chan... My Angel of Hope..." she whispered to herself, giving herself a small blush, as she slipped under the covers, soon drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting at his writing desk, Takeru Takaishi sat tapping his pencil on the paper in front of him. He had already stripped for bed, sitting in his chair in a pair of boxers. Out of the twenty math problems he had to have done tomorrow, he was still only on number five, having trouble concentrating. For the life of him, his thoughts kept drifting out of the room, to one thing or the other.  
  
The newest Chosen did preoccupy part of his thoughts. The way he had arrived and everything just seemed so odd. If he was Americian, why did Koushiro not know where the gate was to his home, before they came back? Koushiro had evidently been a little frustrated by the same thing since he had told them he would be working all night to find where Eric lived, so they could get him home.  
  
TK sighed softly, rubbing his forehead a little. While Eric was a small thing on his mind, the other digidestined in his home was the main reason for his lack of accomplishment. No matter how he tried to focus, he could not get his mind off the fact that Kari was right in the other room, asleep in his flannel.  
  
He shook his head fiercely. If he didn't try harder, he would never get his work done. 'Besides, she's my best friend. I need to stop thinking about her like that....' Putting his pencil down, he looked at the next problem, but seconds later, he showed the same lack of concentration again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As most of Odiaba slept peacefully, one young man was still wide awake. Koushiro sat at his computer with one hand typing furiously at the keyboard and the other was typing at the laptop connected to it. He needed to try and get things done so he could sleep for school the next day himself, and the multi-tasking was the only way to get both done.  
  
On the laptop screen, various digimon evolutionary pathes, were being looked through. While adding the new info about Eric and his ToyAgumon, he had decided to try and see if he could figure something out about these digimon Eric had encountered, before TK and Kari found him. He needed to have a talk with the new Chosen soon to see if he could learn anything else, before some new villian decided to show itself.  
  
On the computer was a different variety of information being transferred. The Americian database of people was being scanned thoroughly, searching for information on where the home of the new teen was. The frustration increased since it was such a large information database to search through, and that didn't include the fact that he was having to hack more then a couple of the needed sections.  
  
Brushing one of his hands through his reddish hair for a second, he quickly resumed his task when something on the computer caught his eye, enough to attract his complete attention. He leaned forward, typing various commands, while his eyes grew wider by the second. He was finally beginning to uncover something useful. "What in the....?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rocker ~ Well, what do you guys thing? I had a insane amount of writer's block, and just finally got this chapter done within the last two days. ::sweatdrops:: Does this chapter feel rushed? I feel like it is, but I knew if I did ont get it done, and some progression done, I would end up blocked all over again.... Well anyway, I am hoping to get more done very soon, and finally make some progression. My apologies on the cliff hanger though, I have been wanting to use one in this for awhile now. ^_^ Anyway, laters all, hope to see ya soon!! 


End file.
